Not Supposed to
by ducktapedmoose
Summary: Max and Alec figure some stuff out. M/A
1. Default Chapter

Not Supposed To  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finally figure some stuff out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA, never will. No characters are mine, but I think the plot is.  
  
WARNING: This is like anti-M/L shipper,ok? If you like it like that, now's a good time to leave.  
  
AN: This is my first lame attempt at any kind of fic, and I am still trying to figure my style out,ok? Review please, but I won't withold chapters if u don't. Please bear with me.  
  
Rating: PG-13?  
  
'I'm supposed to hate him, right?' Max thought as she rode her bike down the street next to Alec. They'd just been telling jokes and cracking each other up, and that was probably the best time that either one of them had ever had. With each other, too. Max was confused now, because she felt something stir up inside of her when she joked around with him. Logan never liked to joke, and she'd never heard one of them out of him.  
  
"Hey, Maxie. You okay?" Alec suddenly was looking over at her, a concerned look in his eyes that she'd only seen once. When she was crying in his arms about Ben's death.  
  
"Wha-, y-yeah, I'm okay." Alec didn't buy it, and he was more concerned than he'd been when she was riding down the street, just staring out into space. He gave her one more concerned look, and decided to drop by her place that night to check on her.  
  
*************************  
  
Logan snapped up his pant leg over the metal exoskeleton, determination on his features. He was going to win Max back from Alec. No way was he going to give up his girl to some punk from Manticore. He grabbed his keys and left the house.  
  
*************************  
  
Rap,Rap,Rap.  
  
Max went to the door, seeing Alec through the peephole. She was kind of glad that he'd come over, but more concerned as to why. She opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Alec. What's up??" He looked at her. She looked okay, in fact, she looked beautiful. Oh, how he would love to reach out and brush the hair from her face, caress her cheek...Alec shook his head, clearing those thoughts. He was having kind of a hard time concentrating around her lately. Oh, she was asking him something.  
  
"Oh, um... Oh, yeah. I was just seeing if you were okay, I mean you seemed pretty out of it today at work, and I thought that you'd like to talk about it." He had stepped into the apartment, at her gestured invite. Max was surprised. Alec seemed to care about her, and was willing to listen to her vent. That was the sweetest thing that she'd ever seen out of him.  
  
"I'm okay, but I have been a little sad about Logan lately." She fully expected him to make some crack about how she'd never really needed Logan, but instead he nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I know what it's like to be in love with someone that you know you can't be with." She knew that he was talking about Rachel Berrisford. She still felt like crying every time she thought of him in that kind of pain. She nodded, walking over to the couch and plopping down next to where Alec had already planted himself. She looked over at him, and to her shock, he was staring at her. Looking right into her eyes. "You know, there are other guys in the world." He said softly, looking at her lovingly.  
  
"Really. Like who?" Her breath caught in her throat. She hoped that she was talking about himself, because she felt that she wanted to give them a chance. She'd been wrong before. She wasn't supposed to hate him. She'd been created to love him, though now she was thinking 'boyfriend', not 'lover'.  
  
"Me. I think that we're good together." She looked into his eyes, and said,  
  
"I'd be willing to give you a chance, as long as you understand that I like kissing my men." She smiled. This was going to be fun.  
  
"That's great, because he just wants to kiss you. As long as you're not against public displays of affection, kissing is more than he could ever ask for." He had a twinkle in his eye, he knew that he was as good as 'boyfriend' now.  
  
"Alec, guess what?" She was smiling now, moving closer to him.  
  
Alec smiled too. He had her."What?"  
  
"I've got a new boyfriend." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. 


	2. That's Gotta Hurt!

Not Supposed To  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finally figure some stuff out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA, never will. No characters are mine, but I think the plot is. Consider me disclaimed!!  
  
WARNING: This is like anti-M/L shipper,ok? If you like it like that, now's a good time to leave.  
  
AN: This is where we get kind of out-of-character. Logan , especially. This fic is going to start to take a weird turn, so be prepared for some strange stuff,ok? Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews!  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. They broke apart, breathless. She was floating on cloud 9, and she flopped back on the couch, sighing.  
  
"I'll get the door." Alec stood and made his way over to the door, looking back every couple of steps to look at her. They were both smiling like fools when Alec opened the door to reveal a determined-looking Logan Cale on the other side. Alec groaned inwardly, but stood in a ready stance, fully prepared to fight this particularly annoying Norm to protect his mate. His feline DNA was going crazy, like a tomcat that was prepared to kill to protect his territory. Max sat on the couch, gaping at Logan.  
  
"Max, I can't let you be with Alec. He isn't the one for you. I am." He said this with all confidence, and Alec hated him for that. He was getting angry. Logan was pretending that he wasn't even there, and Alec wouldn't watch Max get hurt.  
  
Logan was going on with his annoying speech about Fate and the crap, and Alec couldn't handle it anymore. He punched Logan in the stomach. Hard. Hard enough to knock a transgenic to the floor. Logan flew into the wall in the hallway, making a big hole in the plaster. Max jumped up and ran over to Alec and put her hands on his shoulders, holding him back from pouncing on Logan and probably killing him. He looked at her with a heat in his eyes, that reminded her of herself during heat. He was defending his mate. She recognized it right away. It made her feel secure, like someone loved her and could protect her, but she just had to make sure that Logan wasn't dead, or she'd probably feel guilty later in life. She walked over to Logan and leaned over him. She saw him blink.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" She asked, almost shyly. She didn't really want to deal with this, but having found a real boyfriend strengthened her considerably for the challenge.  
  
"Ah," Logan wheezed. He started to reach for her hand and she pulled away.  
  
"Logan, you can't do that, the virus," Max stammered. What had Alec done to him? Had he forgotten about the virus?  
  
"No, killed the virus," he said, trying to catch his breath as he picked himself up off the floor."That's why I came. We can be together now." He took her hand, and Max fully expected Alec to jump on Logan, and he did. He gently took her shoulder in one hand and her elbow in the other and pulled her out of the way. He was furious, but was extra careful not to injur her. He grabbed Logan roughly by the collar and forced him against the wall.  
  
"Listen, buddy. She made her choice. Me. Not you. If you ever touch her again without her permission or mine, I will rip your toungue out and feed it to you. Do you understand me?" He growled with all the rage in him, and held the taller man above the floor while Max watched with a mix of horror and amusement.  
  
"You'll never keep me away from her. She's mine, whether she realizes it or not. We were made for each other." Logan spat out at Alec.  
  
"Correction. She and I were made for each other, remember? In a freaking lab. Her DNA was designed to compliment mine, her personality designed to bind with mine. We have a genetic fate, you understand? There's no way that you can break the bond between us, and what's more, we got together anyway, without being in Manticore. So I would suggest backing off, before I have to seriously kick your..." Alec looked back at Max, who was pleading with her eyes for him not to do anything too drastic. "...Norm butt." Alec let Logan go, and he rubbed his neck, walking away angrily.  
  
"Sorry, Maxie. That couldn't be avoided. I didn't want to have to threaten him, but he was trying to take you from me...again. I couldn't let that happen." Alec said to her softly. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm flattered. That was the sweetest thing that I have seen you do. I knew there was a reason I am with you." He smiled too. He liked this arrangement.  
  
"It's time for me to go home, Maxie. See you at work." And with a quick kiss, he left. 


	3. Routine?

Not Supposed To  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finally figure some stuff out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA, never will. No characters are mine, but I think the plot is. I am so disclaimed!!  
  
WARNING: This is like anti-M/L shipper,ok? If you like it like that, now's a good time to leave.  
  
AN:Thanks for the reviews. Yes, I am kind of going somewhere with this story, but like I said before, it's gonna be strange. Hey, you guys that review, could you list your age so that I can see what kind of age group I'm appealing to? If you don't feel comfortable with that,that's ok. I was just curious. Did I mention before that constructive criticism is more than welcome? Well,it is. I'd like some help from some of you more experienced fanfic writers out there. Thanks again!  
  
  
  
Alec walked into Jam Pony, whistling some pre-pulse tune. He didn't really know what it was, but he didn't care. He had his girl, finally. He walked towards the lockers, seeing her standing with OC and Sketchy. She had her back to him, so he crept up behind the laughing Max and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She leaned into him, and OC and Sketchy watched with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"This'd better be Alec..." Max said as she turned in his arms to face him, kissing his lips softly. They parted, and he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes, smiling.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Max turned around again, still in the comfort of Alec's arms. She saw OC standing there with her arms crossed, looking pointedly at the two of them. Sketchy just grinned.  
  
"Ya' boy." OC said to Max pointedly. Max smiled even wider and nodded, saying,  
  
"Yep." Alec rested his head on her shoulder, leaning against her. OC smiled and grabbed Sketchy's arm, leading him away.  
  
"Alone at last..." Alec mumbled, taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent . He couldn't get enough of her, and she knew it. They were both completely at ease and happy until they heard the annoying sound of their boss.  
  
"Bip,bip,bip. Get to work, Golden Boy, Missy miss. You've got deliveries to do." He threw two packages at them, the larger one barely missing hitting Max in the head. She hadn't seen it coming, and right before it hit her, Alec grabbed it out of midair, while reaching around to kiss her at the same time.  
  
"See ya later, Maxie." He kissed her again, handing her one of the packages as he did. He gave her his 'reserved for Max smile', and walked out with his bike. Max sighed, walking out to grab her own bike and get this day over with.  
  
*****************  
  
Logan sat in his chair, fingers steepled in front of him, planning what he was going to do to Alec. He could use poison,guns,knives,or a hired killer. No, he wanted to do this himself. He hated Alec with a passion, he had stolen Max from him. If it weren't for him, Max would be with him right now. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Yes, he would get rid of Alec for good. This is going to work.  
  
*****************  
  
Max walked back to her bike, sighing. The day was almost over, and she hadn't seen Alec all day. Honestly, she missed him. She couldn't wait to meet him at work and then head over to Crash after. While she rode along, she didn't see Alec pull up next to her.  
  
"Hey,Maxie!" He said, leaning over his handlebars, trying to get her attention. She snapped out of her reverie and saw him for the first time.  
  
"Alec!" She squealed. She leaned over and kissed him, pulling away quickly to keep from hitting a car that came up between them. He smiled at her, thinking;'How did I get such a great girl? What did I do to deserve her? Oh,well. I'm not going to complain'.  
  
"I missed you." She said, tilting her head to look at him. He looked back at her and smiled. She felt her knees go weak, and her pedaling faltered for just a moment.  
  
"Did I do that?" He asked, seeing the halt in her pedaling. She blushed, and grinned at him again. She nodded sheepishly. "Did Logan ever do that?" She shook her head, leaving him with a sincere smile rather than a smug smirk on his face. She was kind of surprised.  
  
"I gotta blaze, k? I'll meet you at work. Bye." She said, smiling shyly and biting her lower lip as she blew him a kiss and rode away.  
  
"Later!" He called after her.  
  
******************  
  
Max strolled into Jam Pony, whistling some pre-pulse tune. She didn't really know what it was, and she really didn't care. She finally had her man, and she was looking forward to spending some time with him. She still couldn't believe that he had threatened Logan. Wow... She saw him laughing at something that Sketchy was saying, and she crept up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He turned his head and kissed her hand, causing her to giggle.  
  
"This better be my Maxie..." She grinned even wider. She was his Maxie. She kissed his neck, and he turned around, slipping his arms around her waist. He kissed her and lifted her slightly off the ground. She smiled into his kiss, and smooched him one more time before he put her back on the ground (literally; her heart was still floating). She was pleasantly surprised at how romantic all of his actions were towards her. He was perfect.  
  
"Ready to head to Crash?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." 


	4. Revelation

Not Supposed To  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finally figure some stuff out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA, never will. No characters are mine, but I think the plot is.  
  
WARNING: This is like anti-M/L shipper,ok? If you like it like that, now's a good time to leave.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thank you Chic for responding to the age request. I want you guys to help me come up with ideas for the next few chapters. I'm only a young teen myself, and haven't explored the entire scope of my imagination... meaning that I am MORE than open to suggestions. Thanks everybody for your feedback. Now, on with the next SHORT installment of this story.  
  
A/N2: By the way-if anybody has lengthy suggestions or help, e-mail me at crazybritt32129@yahoo.com  
  
6 Months Later...  
  
Alec walked into Max's apartment. He didn't really knock anymore. She'd given him a key anyway. The hole was still in the wall where he'd thrown Logan into it. He hadn't seen Logan for a while. That was a good thing, because Alec didn't think that he understood that he would be killed if he ever bothered Max again. Alec had busted a few guys up in the past for whistling at her and stuff like that, but she also liked to do that herself sometimes. She'd invited him over for dinner, and he couldn't see her anywhere. She had him dressed up and everything. The suit did look great on him, but he didn't think so. He'd gotten to be a lot less cocky since he'd been with Max, but she told him all the time that he was the cutest guy on the planet. Funny thing was, his knees still went weak everytime she kissed him or even smiled at him. He had decided a long time ago that he loved her, but he was afraid that she didn't feel the same about him. That would be worse than being taken back to Manticore. He would try to tell her tonight, though. She had to know, especially with all the anti-transgenic crap that was going down.  
  
"Maxie? You here?" He called, as he noticed for the first time that her stereo was on and playing some pre-pulse Latina music.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." She called from her bedroom. Alec listened to the music, wondering if it was fate or something that a song like this was playing the night that he was planning to tell Max that he loved her.  
  
You have to swear  
You've got love to love me  
aah aah  
That will last forever  
aah aah  
We must have a story  
Aah aah  
With a happy ending  
So don't ever go away  
And never put aside  
The things I'm gonna say  
Cause these are the rules for us  
Use your eyes  
Only to look at me  
Use your mouth  
Only to kiss my lips  
We are branches of the same old tree  
You can laugh  
Only if you laugh with me  
You can cry  
Only if you cry for me  
Don't forget that you're condemned to me  
Oh can't you see  
You always were  
You'll always be  
You used to say  
I should see a doctor  
Aah aah  
Who would keep me busy  
Aah aah  
Cause a jealous woman  
Never makes it easy  
Ahh, ahh  
And you know I'll do for us  
Whatever seems right  
But it may take awhile  
Before I change the rules  
Use your eyes  
Only to look at me  
Use your mouth  
Only to kiss my lips  
We are branches of the same old tree  
You can laugh  
Only if you laugh with me  
You can cry  
Only if you cry for me  
Don't forget that you're condemned to me  
Oh can't you see  
You always were  
You'll always be  
  
Max walked from her bedroom to see Alec standing in her living room, staring at a picture of them that was on the wall. She smiled and cleared her throat. Alec turned around, and saw her. She was beautiful. Her dress was black, which seemed to be her favorite color.  
  
"Wow..." he mumbled, but her enhanced hearing picked it up right away. She smiled and walked up to him, putting her arms around his neck and drawing his head down to her.  
  
"You look great,too." She whispered right before she kissed him softly on the lips. He sighed and smiled at her when they parted. 'Yep, I'm definitely telling her tonight.'  
  
"Alec, I wanted you to come here because I have something really important to tell you." She bit her lip nervously. She loved him, but was afraid that he didn't feel the same way. She had to tell him, though. She was going to do it right now.  
  
"I have to tell you something too." He said. "But ladies first." They sat on the couch, the same couch where they'd had their first kiss.  
  
"Okay. Alec, I'm going to make this short and painless. When I finish, if you want to leave, I understand." She paused. Alec swallowed. 'She's going to dump me...'. He was terrified. He hoped that Logan hadn't found a way to sway her.  
  
"Alec, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. I love you. I love you so much. If you don't feel the same way, I understand, you can leave. I'll be..." before she could say another word, Alec grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed him back, hoping that this was an "I love you too" kiss. When he broke away, he looked into her eyes and said,  
  
"I am head-over-heels in love with you, Maxie. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. I love you." He whispered the last part. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. They lay cuddled together like that for hours. This was the way that Max wanted to be, so she didn't move. Her CD continued playing.  
  
You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them  
Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the celing  
Like a lady to her good manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey 


	5. Monkeywrench I (It's a doosie)

Not Supposed To  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finally figure some stuff out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA, never will. No characters are mine, but I think the plot is.  
  
WARNING: This is like anti-M/L shipper,ok? If you like it like that, now's a good time to leave.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been trying to figure out what on earth to do with this story. Anyway, thanks so much for the suggestions. Enter:anoying Logan. Enjoy and sorry it's so short!  
  
Ch.5: Monkeywrench I (It's a doosie!)  
  
The next morning, Max woke up alone. She got up, rubbing her eyes. Had she been dreaming? She climbed out of her bed. Yes, surely she had been dreaming. She looked down at her clothes, expecting to see her shorts and tank top that she always wore to sleep in. Instead, she saw the black evening gown. She smiled, walking out of her room to see a note on the counter. It was from Alec.  
  
Dear Maxie,  
  
I would have loved to stay, but I want the first morning that I wake up next to you to be special. I'll see you at work, ok? Love you  
  
-Alec  
  
Max smiled again. God, she loved him. She hoped that they could be together forever. She headed off to her room to get ready for work. She couldn't wait to see him.  
  
*****************  
  
Alec was getting ready to leave for work when he heard something out in his bedroom. He poked his head out, only to be smacked with a sledgehammer. Everything went black and he didn't feel himself being dragged out of the apartment.  
  
****************  
  
Logan set Alec up in a chair. He was securely tied, and Logan was fairly sure that he couldn't get away. He smacked him lightly on the cheek, waking him up. Alec's eyes shot open, and he looked around him quickly. Logan smiled and set up the brainwashing equipment.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you the one that hit me with the freaking hammer?" Alec said angrily. Logan nodded.  
  
"Yep. I'm taking you away from Max's life once and for all. I'm going to brainwash and relocate you. You are lucky that I'm not killing you. I couldn't live with myself if I killed someone, so this way is better for me." Logan said. He pointed the machine at Alec and pushed the On button. "Bye,bye, Alec."  
  
****************  
  
Max searched frantically for Alec. Nobody had seen him, and he wasn't at his apartment. Had he changed his mind? Had he run away from the words that they'd said? She searched for him for days, weeks, months. She never found a single clue as to where he had gone. Logan comforted her, and they grew closer. Max wondered how Alec could have left her. She wondered every day. 


	6. He's Back!

Not Supposed To  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finally figure some stuff out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA, never will. No characters are mine, but I think the plot is.  
  
WARNING: This is like anti-M/L shipper,ok? If you like it like that, now's a  
  
good time to leave.  
  
A/N: Okay, there was one person that reviewed that didn't like the way that I ended the last chapter(you know who you are). To that person, whoever you are, let me ask you one thing: your dogs could write a better ending? I wasn't aware that dogs could write anything, let alone fanfiction. Hey, maybe you should write an original fanfic about your amazing fanfiction- writing dogs. That would get you good reviews, and I would definitely read it. No offense meant to that person,(again, I don't really care-I mean know who it is), but do you know how damaging is is to a young,cocky writer to have their work flamed when they were trying to create a feeling of suspense for the next chapter?  
  
1 Year Later  
  
Matthew MacKenzie walked out of his home in Chicago,IL. He had decided to leave his mother, father, and brothers to move to Seattle and try to live on his own. He was leaving the house at kind of a late age, he was 22. Something was drawing him to Seattle,though. The brown-eyed girl that he saw in his dreams every night was there. He knew she was. He had a set of directions in his head, from his dreams, leading him to addresses and locations that he was sure existed in Seattle. Jam Pony, and Crash, and the brown-eyed girl's apartment. He was going to find her. He loved her. This he knew, somehow. He hoped that his dreams had some merit, and that she knew him. He'd been in a coma about a year ago, and nobody knew where he'd gone. He'd been found near Seattle, and that's where he was going to find his destiny.  
  
****************  
  
Seattle  
  
Matt entered the city. He passed through the checkpoints, and immediately began to be bombarded by memories of the place. The brown-eyed girl. His past. He wanted to go to Crash. That was where she would be at this time of night. He knew she would be there. He had to find her.  
  
****************  
  
Crash  
  
Max headed back to her and Logan's table, carrying a pitcher of beer. They'd gotten together after Alec had abandoned her, and she was pretty content. She missed Alec sometimes, but she was still mad that he'd left her. She sat down and Logan leaned over and kissed her neck. She still disliked the way that his scruffy beard felt on her skin, but ignored the thoughts of Alec's smooth-shaven face nuzzling her neck, those thoughts wouldn't bring him back, and certainly wouldn't help her relationship with Logan.  
  
"You want to dance?" he asked. She nodded. They headed out to the floor and started dancing. Max didn't see the man that walked into the bar and looked around for her.  
  
****************  
  
Matt looked around the bar. He didn't see her. He smelled her, though. He knew her scent. When he'd woken up from his coma, his clothes had had her scent on them. He knew she was here. Then, he saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair was shorter than he remembered, but he liked it better shorter. She was dancing with a man. Who... rememberance hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew who he was. Alec. X5-494. That was Max. And Logan. He saw OC and Sketchy playing pool. He remembered. Logan did this to him. He wasn't Matthew MacKenzie. He was Alec. Max. Dancing with Logan. A sudden wave hit him. The feline instincts of protecting his mate popped him into soldier mode. He strode forward, walking up behind Logan. He grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. He looked behind Logan to Max. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring at him, mouth open. Logan looked at him.  
  
"You!" He gasped. Logan took a punch at Alec, who dodged it easily and used Logan's momentum to throw him into the bar. Logan got up quickly and took another try to hit Alec. It didn't work, and he ended up on his butt. Max watched with a mix of amazement that Alec was back and the urge to punch him in the face for leaving in the first place. She had to stop this. Alec would probably end up killing Logan, and she couldn't let that happen. She ran over to Alec, grabbing his arm to turn him around. When he saw her, the farrel look in his eyes disappeared, replaced by a soft, loving one. He reached up and touched her cheek, small tears in his eyes. She let him, lost in the blue of his eyes. In her peripheral vision, she saw Logan get up and walk over to the entranced pair. She snapped out of her trance and backed away from Alec, ignoring the look of hurt in his eyes. Logan reached them and put his arm around Max's waist, noticing that Alec averted his eyes when he did this.  
  
"Alec, what are you doing here?" Max asked, trying to sound as upset as she should have been in that situation. Alec's eyes darkened a little, but his facial expression didn't change. 'No! She doesn't love me anymore. No. God...' He shook his head, clearing his throat.  
  
"I came back for you Maxie. I came back..." He tried, with all his heart to convince her that he loved her and couldn't leave again. She shook her head, looking at the floor.  
  
"Maxie, I can explain where I was-" He began, but she cut him off.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear any excuses. No lies, no talking from you. You blew your chance. Come on Logan, let's go." She pulled him by his arm out of Crash. 


	7. Getting His Life Back...Almost

Not Supposed To  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finally figure some stuff out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA, never will. No characters are mine, but I think the plot is.  
  
WARNING: This is like anti-M/L shipper,ok? If you like it like that, now's a good time to leave.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support from all of you not negative people out there. However much that negative review ticked me off, I will not let it effect me. After all, all of us Manticorians are very resilient:-) Pressing on!  
  
A/N2: By the way, I'm going to try to give this story a more humorous turn. Let me know if you don't like it. Majority rules.  
  
Ch.7:Getting His Life Back...Almost  
  
"No. I don't want to hear any excuses. No lies, no talking from you. You blew your chance. Come on Logan, let's go." She pulled him by his arm out of Crash. Alec looked around frantically, trying to think of something that he could say to get her back.  
  
"Max, I love you!" He shouted after her. She froze, and turned back to him. Reaching him in a couple of steps, she stuck a finger in his face.  
  
"No. Don't ever say that. If you loved me, you would have figured out a way to come back, no matter where you were. I don't love you anymore." A complete lie, but she was mad that he wanted her back after leaving her. She couldn't live with him that way. Truthfully, she loved him a lot, but she couldn't act on that if he wasn't going to reciprocate that love in full. She turned and left Crash with Logan, who turned back and waved to Alec cheerfully when they were heading out the door.  
  
**********************  
  
Alec walked into his old apartment. As it turned out, Sketchy had always thought that Alec would come back, so he'd saved the apartment for him. Alec knew that Sketchy was one of his closest friends, besides Max and OC, who had sided with him in the whole arguement thing. She believed the story about Logan kidnapping Alec and sending him off to Chicago, and had comforted him about losing Max. She wanted to know why he hadn't told Max the truth,though. Alec explained that he didn't think she would believe him over her new boyfriend, and the story was a little unbelievable. She understood, but still thought that he should give Max a chance to choose for herself. As she was getting ready to head home to meet Max, she brought up an interesting point.  
  
"Ya know, Boo, if you really love the girl, you gotta fight for her. See ya lata, Boo." And she was gone. Alec considered what she'd said. She was right, but there was no way that he was going to storm into Logan's apartment and just beat the tar out of him. And there was a (very)slim chance that she would believe him about the brainwashing thing. Anyway, first thing's first. Alec had to get his job back.  
  
**************************  
  
Alec walked into Jam Pony, high-fiving Sketchy and OC as he entered. They were both happy to see him, but when Max saw him from her locker, she scoweled. Alec chuckled to himself. He had no real reason to live now anyway, so why not have a little fun with Max and Logan? Mess with their minds a little? God knows Logan did it to him enough. Alec headed to the counter where Normal was gaping at him.  
  
"Golden Boy, what are you doing here? You've been gone forever!" Alec grinned and rehearsed the excuse that he had thought up. At least Normal was more likely to just hire him back than he had been with Max. Sketchy had told him that Max had to show Normal the scars from her heart transplant to convince him. That must have been a good show.  
  
"Actually, I was in Chicago training for the boxing finals. So, you have a run for me?" Normal looked at him like a proud father and tossed him a package. Alec chuckled mischieviously and headed to his locker. Max was still standing over there, and frowned at his lack of tip-toeing-on-glass around her. She'd expected him to be extra careful not to insult her or anything, but he was just going about his business, ignoring her. When he did look at her, he grinned.  
  
"So, how's Logan? He looked pretty terrible last night." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Max frowned even more.  
  
"What? He was normal last night." She responded, wondering what Alec was doing. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I thought he looked kind of sickly, and weak, and pale. Maybe it's just from my being gone so long, you think?" Her mouth dropped open. He wasn't even trying to avoid the subject. "By the way, Max, you look exceptionally hot today. See ya!" With that, he left Jam Pony, whistling cheerfully. Max was dumbfounded. What was he doing?  
  
********************  
  
Alec grinned as he rode his bike to Foggle Towers. It was time to pay computer-boy a visit. 


	8. Visiting an Old Pal

Not Supposed To  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finally figure some stuff out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA, never will. No characters are mine, but I think the plot is.  
  
WARNING: This is like anti-M/L shipper,ok? If you like it like that, now's a good time to leave.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for the quick reviews. You guys like this story, huh? Well, good. Still, any suggestions would be great.  
  
Ch.8: Visiting an Old Pal  
  
Ding Dong! Logan's door bell rang. He called for the person to come in, since it was probably Max come over to see him while out on a run. Working at his computer, he didn't see her come around the corner.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Came a deep, decidedly male voice. Logan looked up in surprise to see Alec standing there, arms crossed over his chest. His mouth dropped open, and it took him a while to compose himself.  
  
"Alec. What are you doing here?" He tried not to be too nervous that Alec had come to get his revenge. Alec just grinned and leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"What's the matter, Logan? Afraid that I'm gonna brainwash you and ship you across the country?" He asked, enjoying the frightened look on Logan's face.  
  
"No, I'm just wondering what you're doing here, and while we're on the subject of brainwashing, how did you get your memory back?" He asked, his fear of Alec now overshadowed by his perplexity over the situation. Alec smirked.  
  
"Next time you want to eliminate the competition, you're better off just killing them. Especially since the only guys that would ever be able to be with Max are Manticorians, and we're designed to recover from brainwashing with all memories intact. It only took a year of dreaming about her to figure out that the dreams might be true, and when I saw her at Crash, all of my memories came flooding back. You didn't really think that I could forget Max for good, did you?" Logan shrugged, a cocky look on his face.  
  
"Actually, she didn't really mourn over you leaving. She was just pissed off that you lied about loving her. I was happy to come to the rescue, and I didn't give you a second thought." Logan said, the cocky look growing when Alec's eyes lost some of their fire.  
  
"I didn't lie about loving her. I still love her. This is all your fault." Logan smirked, chuckling evilly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. She is over you, thanks to me." Alec decided not to let Logan turn his visit around on him, and shifted into soldier mode. He grabbed Logan's collar and lifted him out of the chair, holding him about two feet above the floor. Logan started to panic, but somehow managed to keep from peeing his pants.  
  
"You will break up with Max and tell her what you did to me. Today." He said, coldly and firmly. Logan thought about it for a minute, realizing that if he could appease Alec now by saying that he would tell her the truth, he would have time to contact White and turn Alec in. He nodded, looking more scared than before.  
  
"Good." Alec said and dropped Logan on the floor. Unfortunately for Logan, he didn't have his exoskeleton legs on, so he was pretty much screwed until Max came to see him at lunch. He heard Alec leave the apartment, and sighed as he tried to pull himself to his chair. Too bad he was such a sissy and had no upper-body strength. So he just lay on the floor, waiting for Max.  
  
************************  
  
Alec had a bad feeling. Logan had agreed to tell Max the truth, but as he had, Alec could practically see the wheels in his head turning. He was up to something. Again. Alec sighed as he waited for the elevator of Logan's apartment building to get him to the ground floor so he could get the hell out of there before Max showed up. The elevator opened, to reveal a not-too- happy Max waiting in the lobby, right in front of the elevator doors. As soon as she and Alec saw each other, their mouths dropped open and they muttered rather unpleasant words under their breath. Max frowned at him, saying,  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Alec thought quickly, sorting through plausible-sounding explanations that would appease her.  
  
"I had a delivery. What are you doing here?" He turned the question back on her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and answered,  
  
"I came to see Logan." Alec rolled his eyes, muttering a barely audible,  
  
"Of course." He gave a sarcastic smile and wave and turned, leaving the building. He smiled to himself through the whole ride to his real delivery. 


	9. Honesty

Not Supposed To  
  
Summary: Max and Alec finally figure some stuff out. Disclaimer: I don't own DA, never will. No characters are mine, but I think the plot is. WARNING: This is like anti-M/L shipper,ok? If you like it like that, now's a good time to leave.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been forever- been preoccupied with JAG fics. Won't happen again.  
  
Alec was in his apartment resting before heading to Crash that night. It had been a long, hard day at work, and he was beat, which was strange for an X-5, but hey, he'd been out of practice with the whole 'work' thing for a year! He was resting his eyes when suddenly, he heard a pounding noise. He sat up, looking around for Ames White and his goons to come crashing through the window, but instead saw his front door fly through the living room and into the far wall, which was a good 20 feet away. He looked quickly in the direction of the door, and saw a very upset looking Max storming into his apartment. His eyes went wide and he gasped. 'Oh, crap, she's gonna kill me!' She came quickly to the couch that he was sitting on, and stood in front of him, arms crossed tightly over her chest.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh. He knew exactly what was wrong with her, and apparently she knew that he did, too.  
  
"You know exactly what the hell is wrong with me!" She shouted back, glaring at him. He sucessfully hid a smile, and responded innocently.  
  
"I do? Oh, I messed up again. What'd I do this time?" He tried his hardest to look confused, and she grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him off the couch, holding him up in the air.  
  
"You paid Logan a visit today." She accused, setting his feet back on the floor. He grinned.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. So what's wrong with that? Just went to see an old pal." He said sarcastically. She glared at him again.  
  
"Yeah, right. He told me that you were acting like a jerk and dropped him on the floor." She said, poking him hard in the chest. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did he tell you anything else?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. He told me about how you threatened to throw him off the top of the Space Needle if he didn't lie about kidnapping you, brainwashing you, and shipping you across the country. That's really lame, Alec." His eyes widened a bit.  
  
"That is exactly what he did." He said, hoping that she would believe him.  
  
"What!?" She asked, exasperated. He noticed that she didn't tell him right off that she didn't believe him. That was good.  
  
"That's where I was. Logan kidnapped me, then brainwashed me into thinking that I was a guy from Chicago named Matthew Harmon MacKenzie. He set me up in a foster family, to make it all seem legitimate. But I had dreams about you, Max. I knew that I loved you and I knew that I had to get back to you. I came to Seattle and found you. I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner, but I wasn't sure if my dreams were real. I'm sorry." He told her the whole story, at the end sinking onto the couch, his head in his hands. He started crying a little, but tried not to make any sound. He didn't want her to see him cry.  
  
"Alec?" She said, quietly. "I believe you." She sat next to him on the couch and hugged him close to her, leaning back with him. He hugged her back, and they sat there crying together for a few minutes. When they stopped, Max looked at Alec only to find him staring at her-again. Just like the night that they'd first gotten together. She looked back at him.  
  
"Tell me again that you love me." She said softly. He smiled, and rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I...love...you. Always have, always will." She smiled, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was such a bitch. I hated it when you left, because I thought that I wasn't good enough for you, and you abandoned me. I'm sorry." She whispered. He smiled softly and kissed her. When they pulled away, he said,  
  
"It's okay, Maxie. Don't be sorry. You were right, I should've tried to find you sooner. Can you ever forgive me for being gone so long?" She kissed his nose.  
  
"Already forgiven. Guess what?" She said, in effect replicating the first time that she'd told him that he was her boyfriend. He grinned.  
  
"What?" He was back in the game.  
  
"I just found the man I love." She smiled and kissed him gently. Grabbing his hand, she hauled herself off the couch and pulled him up too. Looking up at him, she said, "Come on, we have another stop to do before we go to Crash." She gently pulled him out of his apartment and onto her baby(the Ninja,duh!). His arms gripped her around the waist tightly, and his head rested on her back as they sped off into the night. 


End file.
